KISSING BADLY
by ORANGE-REBELLIOUS-TTEBAYO
Summary: In one move, the bastard threw everything off limits in bounds. SasuNaru !


**ORANGE-REBBLIOUS: HELLO, ALL! WASSUP! Thank you a million times over for picking my story for your horny, SasuNaru, turn-me-on, perverted needs—it means a lot (: Ehhk, I don't know if it's boring or not—but read it to the end; you won't regret it. I SWEAR. And if you do, you know. . . I'll just kill you. //smiles// That's all. Haha, well yeah, I hope it flows together so well you finish it quickly.**

**But think about the situation very clearly, okay? It means more if you do thaaaaaaaaat.**

**INSPIRATION: I like this boy from my French class who fucking looks exactly like fucking Uzumaki Naruto ( if he were real ), who has an emotionally disturbed **_**Sakura **_**girlfriend. Yeah.**

**RATING: M**

**PAIRING(S): SasuNaru !**

**SUMMARY: In one move, the bastard threw everything off limits **_**in bounds.**_

**DISCLAIMER: If I had control over Naruto, I'd ruin it. Eheh, so it's my God's; **_Masashi Kishimoto's!_

**This is dope as it gets, dope as a motherfucking acid trip: Enjoy, lovahs ! ( lovers )**

**- - -**

**KISSING BADLY**

He wasn't sure how any of it had started; he just knew he hadn't been able to stop it. But if he had had the power to, would he have used it? Probably not, considering this type of situation required extremely quick thinking. Something a skilled ninja should probably own—for, you know, obvious reasons—but c'mon! He _was _still a stupid _genin, _remember? (Apparently, incredibility meant nothing to Konoha—just tests, exams and tests).

So _that _was his excuse for _that._

But what was his excuse for. . . _this?_

What possible explanation could explain this almost unexplainable predicament? He was dubbed clueless by a white sheet blanketing each wall of his mind. What would he say if someone walked in on him at precisely this second? Where would he begin!?

Perhaps he would start inside his heart—or his mind—or his _soul._

Surely, they would be the most appropriate of places to start, yet a story with that beginning would end up to be the longest of their lives.

But it'd just have to be:

Because certainly, he wouldn't have let his best friend—his best friend's _boyfriend_ at that—do this to him! Nor would he let said man say these things in his ear with such a breathy accent that would have him shivering for nights beyond _this _one. No way would he let the guy do anything intimate to him if those three places didn't all revolve around him.

Yes, like lifeless fucking planets around a conceited, blazing sun.

To put it simply, the blond lad was hopeless when it came to the raven; he was once obsessed with defeating him whilst also trying to get his praise, and before he could blink, his obsession had become his poison while his infatuation had slyly become his own enemy. And in an even quicker instant, he found that the man's pale hands were continually seizing his heart with their icy grip; helping it beat, helping it hurt, helping him live.

And if that was the case, what excuse could there be?

There couldn't be one—unless his 'luck' passed as an excuse.

Ah, what glorious luck he had!

What magnificent, uniquely beautiful luck!

Oh, how he _cursed_ his luck; he cursed it to all condemnation and Hell! If he didn't have such disloyal, shitty luck, this man—almost illegal for him to touch—wouldn't be kissing him up and down his neck, having his hot breath vibrating on his moist, tan throat with his tongue slithering along the structure between those white teeth that bit and nibbled such ticklish, random places. His damn luck _also_ had one hand sliding up his shirt to his chest, with antsy fingers, and one drifting low, low, low. But, how low would it go? Was he _idiotic_ enough to sit around and find out? Or would he be _unlucky_ enough to find out?

Hmmm. Unlucky. . . right. _That_ would be the word.

Three-fourths of the population of Konoha would side with the situation being a lucky-fucking-miracle rather than 'unlucky'. God, what they'd give three times over to be in the blond's spot! To draw out those animalistic growls from such a serene and apathetic being, to have him whispering against their skin, banging them against the hard, marble wall! ( Make that _four _times over! ) However in the end, the fangirls would just kill about anyone to be with Uchiha Sasuke.

And that's exactly what Haruno Sakura had done, and sure enough, she had won Uchiha Sasuke's heart. Sure, she became the Number One Most Hated Bitch of Konoha (1) for a short period, but it was well worth it; the hype had died down after four months of their solid relationship with each other, and all that was left was Sasuke's open arms and his pale pink lips.

She was blissfully happy and simply _tickled pink. _And much to the dismay of Uzumaki Naruto's ultimately anemic conscience, each and every one of Sakura's beloved family members and friends were just as thrilled by her luck.

And so there he was; nearly vomiting from the overload of guilt in his gut, because of course, while Sakura's loved ones cheered on; Naruto's pastime had transformed from eating ramen to mentally put _hexes _on the lovely 'Sakura Blossom', dreaming of the flower withering to it's oh-so perfect death!

It just made it worse that Sakura considered him to be the closest friend she's _ever _had, unknowing of his crazed love for _her_ love.

So if it made him lugubrious, then why was he committing such a heinous crime_—_regardless to his love or not? He knew it was amiss—COMPLETELY amiss, but if _Sasuke_ didn't care. . . should _he?_

'_Dammit, how did this all _start_!?' _he though frantically, clenching his teeth shut in attempt at caging his moans, _'Argh! I don't rememb--wait—oh yeah! I tripped.'_

Tripped, he had done indeed. He detested his genetic clumsiness with blazing passion—at least, he _hoped _it was genetic. It had to be—no one could be as helpless as he was.

- - -

Full of teenage life, the night of March 28th was one for the books. It was Sakura's eighteenth birthday and she had thrown the biggest party of her life, complete with alcohol, sexy games and a housefull of boys and girls for a whole night.

"Sakura! This is the best party _ever_!" A boy with long, messy brown hair saluted, his mind caught in a flurry.

The host smiled gratefully, "Oh, thank you, Kiba!"

She leaned forward and wiped blue icing off of a red triangle on his cheek. "Thanks." He said blandly, smiling.

"No problem." She smiled, drawing her hand back.

"Back—Back to that time when I said you—before—_way _before, when I said you—when this was the. . ." She watched as he raised a red cup with his other hand and sipped from it. Pointing at her, he spoke in a gruff voice, "I'd fucking _marry _you if I could—that—that way. . .that way you could throw a _ball _for—for. . ." he stopped himself for another drink from his cup. When he was done, Sakura expected him to finish his sentence, but instead, the brunette walked away with a smile.

"Okay. . .cool." She mumbled, chuckling lightly.

"Oh, I know I am." A boyish voice agreed cockily, widening perfect, emerald eyes. The girl whipped around and jumped forward, her arms enclosing around the small shoulders of a blond four inches taller than she. This sudden appearance had brightened up the night for her.

"Naruto, you came!"

"How can you tell?" The boy asked suspiciously, pulling a string of delighted chortles from Sakura's throat.

"Wow! When did you get here?" she asked, sighing contentedly, she let go of him and took a step back.

Naruto shrugged; "A few minutes ago?"

His sheepish smile was out of his sudden fear of getting yelled at for being late to Sakura's party. He had arrived a few minutes ago when the party had started more than a few _hours _ago.

And typically enough, he got his dose of Sakura Rage. "Urgh! Naruto, you Dumbass! You of all people are supposed to show up on time—hell, even _earlier _than on time! This won't do! What if you were so late, that you decided not to come!? Huh!? HAH!? What do you think I would have done!? What would have happened to me if my best friend in the entire universe skipped out on my _birthday!?_ It's my _eighteenth _birthday! I'm an adult now—this is important! You need to spend as much of this day with me as you can! Ooooooo! Now that I think of it, you've been late to _all _of my birthday parties! Ah! Remember when. . ."

Sakura's pale fists became fireworks in the air, appearing and disappearing in the blink of an eye, over and over and over again. Naruto had lost interest in the rant and stood there, her voice was muffled all until a fist slipped from the air above the pinkette and hit him in his cheek, "Wah!"

". . .hang you by your fucking _toe, _Uzumaki! Then, because of the weight of your big, fat, idiotic, always-late-because-I-like-to-eat-shit-all-day head will snap the bone in half and you'll fall! Fall into the pit of rainbows and flowers I will lay under you—and by rainbows and flowers, I mean knives and bombs! Rah! Cha! You're going to—"

"—What's going on?" a confident, masculine voice snorted, ending Sakura's endless banter. She blushed as her boyfriend's strong arms slid around her, pulling her against his hard body. She smiled at the rough kiss he planted on the back of her head.

Naruto watched with utter disgust as she held one of the raven's forearms with her left hand, while her right twisted behind her to rest on his ass. If he had a gun, he'd shoot himself in the forehead; he didn't have a mind for watching this torturous scene.

Sakura looked up at the tall man while he looked down, their noses softly grazing each other. "I was yelling at Naruto for showing up late." She explained. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, smirking, "You showed up late to the party you helped plan?" he asked with a taste of humor in his voice. Naruto forced out a laugh.

"Well, I was busy all day, so—"

"BUSY!?" Sakura shrieked, her mind blown in each and every direction at the blond's explanation, "On my _birthday!? _Naruto! I can't believe—" And she was off to rant and scream and punch air molecules and babble for as long as she felt necessary, though, that plan was foiled the moment Sasuke pulled back his arms, striking her with curiosity.

"Why'd you pull away?" she asked innocently, wanting nothing more than to be held by the love of her life. He made her feel like she was in space—like the gravity had left her and she were floating. She would relish in it for what seemed an eternity, but even an eternity wouldn't be enough for her; it was a very magnificent feeling.

"I need your camera," Sasuke chuckled, "For memories of course. I won't let you forget the biggest party of your life," he added when she eyed him cautiously.

Convinced, she smiled with her glossy pink lips, "Okay, honey! It's in my room!" Excitement burst from her very being, "Oh! I can show you where it is, Sasuke! C'mon, let's go—"

"But babe, you can't _leave_." Sasuke said carefully.

"What?" the girl asked, clueless.

"You're throwing a party; you need to be the center of attention at all times." He smiled at her, hoping a kiss to her cheek would vanquish any resistance; he had something to do, and Sakura might not fit in the puzzle too well. "Besides, I think Ino wants you to join her in Strip Poker over there." Sasuke jerked a thumb behind him, getting Sakura to look over at a large group of friends playing said game. Ino turned over and waved eagerly. "I heard her calling your name a few times."

"Be right there!" the girl called before looking at her love, "Uh. . . fine. I guess. . ." Sakura was put out a little, not so much for her help being rejected, but because she didn't know how Sasuke would find the camera in her complicatedly organized room. Then, as she glanced at Naruto, it all clicked. He was faced with her grin, "Oh! Naruto you can show him where it is!"

"I-I can? Wh-what the he—"

"—Yeah!" She turned to her boyfriend, "Naruto helped me move my furniture a few days ago, so he should know exactly where we put it." she explained.

"Oh, ok." Sasuke nodded.

"Alright, bye, sweetie! I love you." She blew an air kiss to the raven, getting a muttered 'Love you too'—from him, which Naruto glared at—then, turned to wave at Naruto, who faked a smile, and in a flash, she was by Ino's side.

And the two boys she had left in the middle of the thumping living room stood there, watching her eagerly begin playing, while the obnoxiously loud music screamed in circles around them.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto for the first nine seconds of Every Time We Touch, the song that got everyone even more maniacal than they were ten seconds ago. Naruto hadn't noticed until he looked away from Sakura at seeing her take her socks off, and when he did, he blushed and looked away quickly.

"What the hell are you staring at me for, teme?" he mumbled, "Take a damn _picture_."

Said bastard stared at him with an obvious expression, "I'll need the _camera_ for that."

The emphasis on camera made Naruto jump; he had already forgotten what he was supposed to do. Looking up at him, he nodded before twisting on his heel and heading left towards the hallway. He raised a hand in the air and motioned for Sasuke to follow him. The boy complied and trailed behind him through the large crowd.

When they had left the bustling and the whooping, Naruto's hand swung to the wall of the calm, quiet hallway, his boyish fingers tracing the bumpy texture. He turned around, "Thanks for the save, by the way."

"Forget it." Sasuke said abruptly, studying the boy's soft smile. He averted his gaze quickly, yet almost rudely. "Even I don't enjoy Sakura's rants; 'makes me want to punch myself in the face."

Naruto laughed loudly as they traveled down the rest of the hall.

He let out a content sigh and stopped his walk to open a pink door with Sakura's name painted on it with black. He entered the room and walked around once but ended up standing in the middle, forgetful of where he was walking to in the first place. His hand slowly reached his chin and cupped it whilst Sasuke had followed him inside, closing the door behind him and locking it silently.

Facing Naruto, he shrugged his hands into his pockets, watching him intently, wondering if the blond would move any time soon.

Then—finally—Naruto let out a gasp and quickly headed over to a pink collection of baskets hanging from the ceiling in the corner of the room by Haruno's desk. Out of the five baskets, he headed straight for the third one, his hand disappearing in the ocean of miscellaneous electronics held in the container. He surfed, looking for the digital camera.

"Aha!" he exclaimed triumphantly, holding the camera in the air, "I got it—awesome!" he cackled.

"Hn." Sasuke chuckled, advancing toward the excited ninja, "Only _you'd _get this excited over finding a stupid camera."

The blond chuckled confidently, "Well, what can I say? Little things thrill me. . ." His words had trailed away as his concentration was suddenly directed towards the bright screen on the back of the digital camera. He was clicking on the left arrow, looking at the photos that had been taken.

"Little things, you say?" Sasuke inquired, his tone amused and warm. Almost mindlessly, Naruto replied with a robotic murmur; "Mhmm."

"Hn." The raven snorted. He stepped forth two paces (2), his chest now gently pressing against Naruto's antsy fingers as they were attached to the camera. He looked down towards the screen as well, paying no mind to the pictures of him and Sakura.

Instead, he paid mind to Naruto's indistinct frown, staring hard to see it clearly, and missed Naruto's gentle blush.

"What about _big _things?" he challenged, sending Naruto's cheeks in a color-flurry, quickly growing darker with each shade of red. "Eh, Naruto?"

Naruto quickly fumbled through the 'SasuSaku' pictures and got to the 'Naruto&Sakura-best-friends-forever-yay' pictures. As many of the couple's pictures as there were, there were far more snapshots of _these_.

'_This is bullshit! Sasuke can't ask me a question like that! I'm not good with double meanings! He could mean like, rollercoaster big, or. . . _sex_ big! ' _Naruto thought in the midst of his lovesick-paranoia. _'Or maybe I'm just imagining that sex part.' _Damn wishful thinking.

He gulped, flipping through more pink and yellow pictures, "Wh-What certain _kinds _of big things? What're we talking about here?" '_Augh, idiot! Why oh why would you ask that? You probably insinuated that you guys were flirting or something!' _His mind scolded him, scaring him inwardly.

"What _kinds _of big things?" The man repeated.

"Yes," Naruto impatiently bit out, "Now stop echoing me."

Sasuke chuckled loudly, "Well, don't kill me, now. My condolences, _Naruto_," the blond's shoulder twitched unknowingly at the different meaning to his name. Sasuke's words had come out slow together, but now they were moving at a normal speed. "Well, what kinds do you think, dobe?"

"Teme, don't toy with me. I'm not good at these games."

"We could play a game if you wanted." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto looked up to comment embarrassedly on that before he choked on his breath; his nose and Sasuke's nose were touching by the hairs.

"N-No! I don't want to play a game! I wanna know what 'big things' you were talking about, dammit!" He finally spit out after the few seconds of realization. His temper was acting up, and he didn't even know why he cared so much anyways. Maybe it was because of the brooding suspense. The angsty bastard.

Sasuke sighed, turning around and walking away towards the door. Leaning against it he folded his arms, staring the blond down. "Calm down, dobe. Just guess. I want to see what runs through your mind—how you think."

Naruto forced the rough blush on his cheeks to die away, which ended in the result of a half-victory. He shrugged, feeling as if every answer he had was the wrong one. He didn't want to say something stupid, and he didn't want to say something inviting, either.

"Big things. . . like. . ." He muttered, thinking aloud, "Like, parades and theme parks, big?" Hope shined in his eyes, as he desperately wanted for this conversation to be normal.

But of course, his luck was toying around with fate and Sasuke had to shake his head. "Don't be so Rated G, Naruto."

"Oh." The blond muttered, looking away from the blackette. Thinking on how to phrase it properly, Naruto's eyes rested on the patterned rug nearest him. "Uh, like. . ." he looked at the raven, "Like the size of someone's _cock_, big?" he gave a nervous grin, earning a couple chuckles. _'So much for uninviting. . .'_

Sasuke looked at Naruto, his eyes warm with delight. "Ah, so you like thinking about cocks, then, huh?" he asked, terrorizing the poor blond. He watched with pleasure as Naruto blushed terribly. "Who's do you think about?" he teased.

The boy bit his lip frantically. "N-NO ONE'S! Why would I think of someone's dick!? That's gay!" he huffed.

A slim, black brow was raised. "Aren't _you, _gay, Naruto?"

The boy shrank back, "Aren't you . . . gonna . . ._ shut up, _Sasuke?" he muttered immaturely in response. Surprisingly, the dumb comeback brought velvety laughs out of his friend.

"Okay, fine—since it makes you uncomfortable—enough about reproductive organs." Sasuke sighed, rustling the hair that fell lightly into his eyes. "What about foreplay? That's pretty big; would _that _thrill you?"

Why did Sasuke look so menacing and evil?

A tan index finger played with Naruto's bottom lip, his eyes looking everywhere but at Sasuke. "We-Well, I've never done that sorta stuff before so. . . I guess—I don't know." He mumbled, feeling a little self-conscious at his inexperience. Though he was proud to be a virgin, he didn't like admitting it, seeing as the latest fad nowadays was banging and screwing.

"You've never done it before?" Sasuke asked in surprise, "I always thought that someone like you would be ahead of the game with that one," he uttered. The end of his lip curled upward, "But, I guess you're just a shy little dobe." Naruto flipped him off playfully.

Though it wasn't salient, relief was rushing through Sasuke's body; like blood did to your head when you were upside down. Seeing as Naruto was such a charming, handsome young man, he was sure Naruto had found _someone _to do 'things' with and truthfully, rather than jealousy or anger, he felt _sad_; which was a new, irritating response. But now, at learning how that assumption was incorrect, well everything was a thousand times better! No one had touched Naruto and if he could help it, no one ever would.

Well, except for _one _person, that is.

Except for one _beautiful, magnificent, stellar _person.

"What do you imagine it'd be like?" Sasuke asked, the flirtatious accent to his voice was purposely put there.

Naruto chuckled in disbelief, "You're really asking me that?" The other man was silent, making him feel like he was wasting time, so he figured he might as well get down to the answer. "I'm not sure! I've only read about it in Ero-Senin's books. . . but I think that it should always be kinky or—or passionately hot—or something." He gave a timid chuckle, "I think they should talk extremely dirty—like so dirty you gotta take a fucking bath, you know?" Sasuke wasn't sure to nod at that. "And you know. . . blowjobs and handjobs and positions and stuff. I don't know anything about it." He laughed, feeling silly for getting a little excited.

Sasuke snorted, "What about someone else taking the reigns? As in, would you let someone take over and ravish you?"

Naruto blinked, blushing lightly, "Y-Yeah. . ."

Sasuke licked his lips briskly, Naruto noticed that his voice had gotten smoother; it was flowing together like music. "Would you let them pull at your clothes? You'd let them touch you in your hottest of places—without a care of who hears or sees you?"

Though horribly unsure of why Sasuke was getting into detail, the mind within Naruto's head replayed all of the fantasies that ghosted over his thoughts nearly every minute of the day. Absentmindedly, he exhaled a; "Yes."

Almost smiling, Sasuke tapped his chin, analyzing each physical trait of Naruto's. He saw that blush ghosting over his whiskered cheeks. He saw those blue eyes and how dusty they've become. How the camera was lightly trembling within the chamber of his tan hands. The boy was a mess, a complete mess. And Sasuke hadn't done the slighting thing yet. _'Oh, Naruto is _so _obvious—dobe.'_

"What would you let them do to you?" he asked suddenly.

"_Anything."_ Naruto answered quietly, as if hesitantly—yet he had answered so quickly it surprised the raven.

"You'd bottom then? Without a fight?" The tension in the room was getting a little strong for a pair of friends.

"Well, I wouldn't just lie there and go 'Oh, be gentle, mamamamaa…'" he mocked the typical Uke in a feathery, high pitched tone, "I'd at least put up a good fight, you know? No matter how irresistible the guy is and no matter how _hard _I want him, I'm not gonna be a baby."

Skeptically, Sasuke flipped his hair, "Oh really now?"

"Yeah, 'really'. I even dare you to bet me." The blond grinned his trademark, surefire smile.

"I bet you'd end up begging for it." Sasuke replied cockily, sounding as if he was brushing him off—like he was so doubtful that he would walk away. But he'd never.

"I bet you wish I could beg _you _for it." Naruto sounded even cockier.

Then all the confidence lowered to zero amount; Sasuke's smirk had the blood in Naruto's veins running cold, and at the same time had it boiling. "Give me the camera." He ordered, the dash of lust in his voice toyed with the friendliness it had once possessed.

Naruto complied. Uneasily, he walked over and handed the blackette the device. He chose not to look at him for fear of his emotions being read too clearly in his crystal eyes. But Sasuke wouldn't have it. "Look at me."

Naruto reluctantly obeyed, gasping inwardly at how close they had gotten while he was observing Sakura's walls. The hairs on his arms raised and his feet grew cold.

'_Why does he do this to me?' _

For about a year now, the legendary Uzumaki Naruto had had it in for Uchiha Sasuke. He didn't know where to begin with what he liked most; he just knew that Sasuke was **it. **Sasuke was the man who had changed his life forever, he was the guy that haunted his thoughts and dreams like he was _supposed _to and he was the only soul on earth that Naruto would do **anything **for.

To be honest, he wasn't even sure what boundaries there were for that little tidbit.

Sasuke took the camera and raised it to the side, aiming it towards them from an angle.

Blue eyes glanced at it, "What're you doing?"

"Something I've wanted to do for the longest time—cheesily enough. . ." He smirked. He sounded like he was talking to himself.

"Close your eyes, dobe." The Uchiha was ecstatically pleased with the obedience being showed to him—who would have figured _Naruto _was obedient?

When they closed, Sasuke's closed on their own and he leaned forward slowly, gradually getting closer and closer to Naruto's plump pair of lips. The lips Sasuke had made quite the habit of mentally replacing Sakura's with.

_CLICKK!_

Naruto's azure eyes popped open when the camera sounded. But it wasn't the sound that startled him; it was a soft pressure fitting perfectly against his mouth. A silky, thin and wet pressure. It was pressing against him with a meaningful force, as if it craved a greater amount of pleasure but refrained itself from getting it.

Naruto's eyes widened at seeing closed lids mere centimeters away. He nearly screamed.

Sasuke was kissing him!

Sasuke was pushing into his face with his own.

And before any proper reactions could come into play, Sasuke was pulling away, with blue eyes intently observing his every movement.

Naruto watched how casually, as if the guy didn't just _kiss _him, _him—_a _boy, him_—his **girlfriend's** _best friend, him—_HIM! Sasuke strode aimlessly to the middle of the bedroom, pressing the 'Play' button to view the last picture taken. He stopped when it showed, a smile starting to creep onto his features. He didn't let it get far; he forced it down.

"That'd make a great desktop, don't you think?" He said to himself.

"Wh. . .Wh. . .Whaa. . ." Naruto couldn't muster up a single word. He was frozen with his feet rooted to the carpet beneath him. His heart was beating so hard he could feel it in the middle of his throat, the echoes vibrating in the depths of his ears loudly.

Still wide eyed, Naruto slowly turned his head, getting a good view of the bastard awing at the picture he took.

He stayed like that for a moment, just watching him. He watched how Sasuke played it off, staring interestedly at the screen, like nothing had happened—like they didn't just . . . _engage in physical-lip-intercourse. _Though, even he had to admit that it was hardly the worst thing in the world, and he knew it was just a _kiss_—but a kiss or a _fuck; _stuff like that was unfair to Sakura.

'_Sakura!' _Naruto thought shamefully, remembering the precious girl, _'Sakura doesn't even know that Sasuke kissed me! She's probably thinking that she and him and are all tight and 'in love'—but NO! He kissed someone that wasn't her. He practically cheated on her, and it doesn't even seem like he _cares!'

Then slowly, oh so slowly, Naruto's brows started to furrow, and pretty soon he was glaring, _'I don't even care if that happened just a second ago! She needs to know _now_ or each second will be a lie from now on!'_

"Sasuke!" he growled.

"Huh?" the man turned around, turning off the camera. He noticed the dark glare and his brow went crooked. "Hn. What's wrong?"

"_You're _what's wrong!" Naruto sputtered, his hands being thrown out at the startled raven, "_This _is what's wrong! What the fuck just _happened _was wrong!" He was hysteric; both excited over the kiss he shared with Sasuke—seeing as _talking _to the jerk was enough to get him high—and mortified that the two of them had betrayed someone trusting and close to them both.

"Dobe." Sasuke narrowed his gaze, "You're overreacting." Though, he expected this from Naruto—he was the most **loyal** soul to set foot on this planet—he wasn't at all mentally prepared. ( Would he punch him or force down the irritation? )

Naruto pointed at Sasuke accusingly. "And you're—you're _under_reacting!"

"That's not a word—"

"—I don't freaking care, teme!" Naruto interrupted loudly, throwing his hand down, "Sasuke! You just kissed me! You have a girlfriend and you kissed me!" The volume of his handsome voice had lowered, as his blue stare was aimed towards the carpet; finding himself instantly deep in thought, "And—and you said that you've wanted to kiss me for a—a long time. . ."

"Yeah, I did—glad to see you can actually pay attention." The blackette smirked, brushing off the random attack.

Naruto twitched and looked back up. "It's no time for jokes! You need to go talk to Sakura this instant! Don't act as if—"

"—As if _what?" _Sasuke prompted, either cockily or indifferently, Naruto couldn't distinguish, "It's not as if we did anything _bad, _and you know it, Naruto. So stop slitting your wrists over it." He made an attempt at being funny, but Naruto was so taken aback, he didn't laugh.

"We didn't do anything bad?" Naruto repeated, "Sasuke! Whatever intimate thing _we_ do is bad!When you're in a relationship with someone, doing something affectionate to someone else is always going to be _bad, _no matter how little the thing was! It's fucking betrayal—! Which is _bad!_"

Paying no care for the lecture—he was actually rather exasperated by it—Sasuke tossed the camera onto Sakura's neat, rainbow blanketed, bed. "Bad. . .Hn." he chuckled, "You think a silly little kiss is bad? Dobe, I can show you _bad." _With a devilish glint in his eye, Sasuke let his body take over; everything he did from then on was a matter of the heart. The annoying mind of his, reminding him of his 'girlfriend', was tossed aside like the camera.

"Don't—don't come near me, Teme—back off!" Naruto stammered, fearful of what Sasuke could be talking about, but of course, he didn't get an obedient little prodigy, he got a rebellious asshole instead. Intimidated, Naruto tried to get away, "I'm going to talk to Sakura right now and get her to kick your pale ass, you stupid bastar—wah!" He figured Sakura wouldn't believe him without proof, so he attempted at getting the camera, and when he began making a path around Sasuke with his super-quick feet, the damn things got too fast and ran into each other, resulting in a gigantic trip.

And as fate would have it, he didn't hit the floor.

Naruto looked up, gulping with wide, cerulean eyes. "Sa-Sasuke. We can't—"

His mouth stopped moving and words were muted as Sasuke closed the miniscule gap between them. Naruto gasped inwardly, his eyes closing on their own ( maybe it was a reflex? ) as Sasuke pushed his mouth against his once more, it was rougher than the last, and much more physical.

Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's angel-blond head of hair while his other hand pulled the boy closer at the small of his waist.

Being so pressed together freaked Naruto out, and quickly, his hands flung to Sasuke's hard chest, hoping to push the boy off. Unsuccessful, he moaned in distress.

And even more distress was added as he began to worry about Sakura. He worried about her even as Sasuke pulled away, allowing them air, and came back, messily licking along his full lips through his own pair. Even as Sasuke slowly walked them backwards until he felt his back flatten against one of the room's cold walls.

Sasuke pulled back, irked that the blond was being so unresponsive—not that he expected much. "Stop thinking about her, Naruto." He cursed.

Naruto glared at the man, finding unreadable obsidian orbs under messy, jet black hair. "Why the fuck shouldn't I, huh!? She's _your_ fucking girlfriend and _my_ best friend!" he retorted angrily.

"Just fucking forget about it." Sasuke was eager to forget about the 'girlfriend' he had, he always was when around this stupid, whiskered idiot. "It doesn't matter."

He then lunged forward, kissing under Naruto's jaw line. He licked downward—down his throat, and then upward, his lips slowly closed along a random spot on the boy's neck afterward.

Tingles were sent up and down each bone in the blond's body at this, but he still glared at nothing. "It doesn't matter?" he spoke, trying to ignore the teeth and muscle molesting his throat. He raised his head, regretfully giving the raven more access when he thought it'd brush him off. "Teme! It doesn't matter that you gave your heart to someone and swore on it, then you go around and—?"

He was cut off by a sharp bite to the muscle above his collar bone and yelped. Sasuke began sucking on the sore spot, making Naruto cringe as he unwillingly started become erect. He could feel, for sure, that _Sasuke _was, the proof was against his thigh. _'Had he been hiding that _thing _down there the whole time we've been in here!?' _He thought in the midst of all the fog in his head. _'Sakura, noooo.'_

White teeth were scraped against the reddening spot, making the boy sigh, his eyes closing lightly.

Sasuke scowled, raising his head so his mouth was flat against Naruto's small, right ear. He pressed further against the wall, moving to the left just an inch so he was at an angle.

Breathing heavily, his hot breath made Naruto's ear moist. "So you wanna talk about Sakura, huh?" he snarled before attacking the shell of Naruto's ear. Naruto's eyes burst open. "Wha?" he asked breathlessly.

Sasuke's mouth slid down the ear until he got to the lobe, nibbling on it roughly, rolling it around between his perfect teeth.

"Your mind's glued to her—so let's talk about her." He said in a low voice, licking the inside of the cave.

Naruto was confused, but the confusion wasn't as strong as the surprising thrill of Sasuke' hips throwing themselves upwards against his own. Their sensitive members rubbed together through itchy fabric, strangling the cry in Naruto's throat.

The mussy sucks to his ear and the wild humps into his crotch had Naruto grunting and mewling unwillingly. He didn't want to do this to Sakura, but he'd never experienced such a feeling before. It was as if his mental love for Sasuke had transformed to a physical form, almost numbing him. Each impact to his dick sent bolts of lightning each and every way under his skin.

The blond was reminded of the pale hand behind his head when it tugged ruthlessly at his golden tresses. "_Sakura _would like this, huh?" Sasuke randomly whispered, alerting Naruto as he panted. Sasuke's hand left his nape and sent three fingers into Naruto's already-open mouth.

After wetting those fingers for half a second, the hand slid under the end of the blond's aqua and white striped sweatshirt, there was no shirt beneath. It slowly traveled up, the icy tips of his fingers leaving frost in the tracks they left slovenly. The invisible hair on Naruto's torso bristled.

"Me thrusting into her like this; making it clear that I want every _part—" _he gave a particularly rude shove into Naruto, getting a startled cry from the depths of his throat, "—Of her _hot _body." Naruto instantly thought of his member, how it wasn't so much as limp like it had been a few minutes ago.

"S-Sasuke. . ." he whispered, afraid of a cracking voice.

Finally, those damp digits met a hard, brown nipple, begging for a little attention. Sasuke smirked, breathing in the hole of Naruto's ear. He let his fingers take the nub between them, tweaking it and twisting it around. The pain of it added to the pleasure felt between his legs.

"Mmm, do you think she'd like this? Me playing with her _tits?"_ He lowered his head, sucking on the side of Naruto's neck. Smirking against it, he stopped, "Eh, Naruto?"

Naruto was speechless, it was either that or he refused to speak. What was that anxious spot in the back of his mind that he kept seeing?

The hand abandoned the protruding body part and slithered to Naruto's back, making mindless circles. Sasuke chuckled inwardly and stopped his circular grinding, delighted with how solid he had made Naruto's cock. And that only meant: MORE TORMENT.

Quickly, with the hand that hadn't been used yet, Sasuke undid Naruto's tight, orange pants, unbuttoning them and forcing them to the boy's soft knees. The hand left the warm, excited body and found a comfortable spot against the wall, his forearm leaning flat against the wall with it.

Naruto nearly squealed like a _girl _when Sasuke's hand easily glided down that hard, tan skin, slipping beneath green boxers. Sasuke could have laughed out loud if he wasn't melting at what he was feeling—finally, he was feeling the secrets no one had seen or felt. The delicious secrets of Uzumaki Naruto.

His fingers traveled over a small amount of soft, blond hair. "Sasuke—N-No. . . Sakura—" Naruto's voice was frantic.

"—Ohh," Sasuke moaned breathily as his fingers met a slick hard-on. "And she'd be wet like this, Naruto." He whispered, putting on the act of wanting Sakura so horribly. The spot in Naruto's mind grew.

Naruto cringed as Sasuke's long, finger slid along his hard shaft. Sasuke was impressed with what he grasped; so heavy; so long, and _oh, _so wet.

The raven didn't take long with the physical teasing. His skillful hands wrapped around the dewy shaft, swiping up and down quickly a few times, then slowly a couple, and et cetera.

"Oh. . ." Naruto moaned, his eyes shutting closed when Sasuke's maneuvers accelerated, rapidly become faster and faster. "God—!" clothed arms shot past Sasuke's head, bending behind his strong neck and pulling him closer. It felt so fucking heavenly—so good—so _perfect! _The heat at the bass of his dick, the tickling sensation following that beautiful hand each way it flew. Naruto wanted more, he wanted to come, he wanted that hysteric desperateness to vanish; it felt as if he'd never release. And without thinking, his began thrusting into the hole of Sasuke's hand, moaning more frequently.

Sasuke could have sworn he heard an 'Oh, Sasuke!' and nearly came all over himself. "Naruto!" Sasuke groaned, his hand moving quicker, sweat was coating both their bodies, puffs of breath erratically exiting their mouths. No one had ever gotten Sasuke so hard—and nothing's been done to him! _'Fuck—he's __**the one.'**_

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Imagine! She'd be weeping over my hand, crying out my name—just as this." Sasuke spoke as enthusiastic as he could with his masculine voice. "She'd give me all of herself—all of her _love _would be mine_."_

The spot had taken over each wall of his mind.

The blackette's motions slowed down, his face nearing Naruto's. He stared at him calmly, and slowly, Naruto's lids peeled away, immediately making a strong contact with Sasuke's obsidian orbs.

His head gave an incredibly soft shake, so soft you could hardly make it out.

"And in return," Sasuke smirked, "I'd give her all of _my _lo—"

A crushing force against his lips kept those words in his thoughts, as arms tightened in extreme need around his neck. Sasuke blinked four times, completely frozen as he stared widely at Naruto's clenched eyes. Naruto had kissed him.

Naruto was kissing him.

On his _own!_

And before he could react properly, the boy had pulled back.

Though, only a centimeter was between them. Naruto's rich breath sprayed Sasuke's tender lips as he built up the courage to say what he wanted to say.

And for once, Sasuke had patience. He awaited any words from the blond—for they might form one of the most important sentences of Sasuke's life.

And what d'you know?

"Please don't—" Naruto forced out, blushing, "—Don't say it—don't say you love her."

They did.

A door was kicked down in Sasuke's world. The door that'd been torturing him nearly all his life, continually refilling his spirit with hopelessness and tragedy, had been hacked down. _Finally!_ The laughing chains and the teasing locks—all gone. The devilish bars—vanished.

Sasuke had eternal access to the room beyond that brutal door.

Sasuke kissed the boy roughly like before, but with more want.

"I won't. . ." Sasuke trailed off after he had pulled back, the strokes reappeared, getting a shaky breath from the tan ninja, "As long as you do the same."

"H-how ominous, Sasuke!" Naruto moaned loudly, bucking his hips.

"TELL ME." Sasuke growled. He craned his neck, biting Naruto's ear once more. His hot breath escaped the openings of his mouth, tickling the blond like before. "Tell me how bad you want Sakura's—_your best friend's— _boyfriend."

Naruto moaned.

He stroked harder, ignoring the exhaustion within his arm; he needed this.

"How bad do you want me to fuck you, _Naruto?" _he made a very rough jerk at his cock.

"Ahh!" The blond wailed.

Naruto was getting close to white. Random colors were flashing in his mind like a strobe light and white had yet to pop up once—he was anticipating it greatly.

"You wanna _fuck_ right? You don't fucking care that Sakura's here—that Sakura _loves me, _right?"

"N-no. . .!" Naruto whined, the heat spreading everywhere like a forest fire.

Sasuke gave a hard kiss and pulled back, panting against his cheek. "You don't give a fuck about Sakura, right? As long as you've got me to touch you like this? To fuck you in your tight little ass and suck your fat _cock?" _

"Ohhh! Sa-Sasuke! Fuck!" Naruto panted, his voice breaking behind the breathy whisper. "God fucking Christ—fuck me so fucking hard, Sasuke! I want Sakura to—to. . .!" The blond pleaded, crushing his lips against the man's.

And if it were possible, Sasuke had become even harder.

"Dobe!" The raven growled. He picked the boy up from the floor quickly, accidentally bumping the blond head against the wall.

After dashing to the side of the room and throwing Naruto on the bed, he stripped faster than he ever had before.

Though, no matter how fast Sasuke had stripped, he was slow in coming to the bed. So many thoughts were swarming in his mind like a tornado made of his emotions. He couldn't begin to believe what was happening, or how blissfully lucky he was, or what he was feeling for this mischievous dead-last. It made his heart ache. How much fucking power did this pre-cumming, pink-mouthed, tight-assed blond _have_ over him!?

"C'mere, Dumbass!" Naruto called hungrily, snapping the rope he had around Sasuke, pulling him from his storm. Sasuke jumped refocused on the blond from a few feet away. The man nearly strangled himself at the glorious sight; Naruto laid with a bare torso, his dick standing through the hole of his boxers, dripping relentlessly.

Sasuke practically _flew_ to the bed; he was there so fast. He landed on top of Naruto, of course, their lips colliding painfully the instant they came in contact. Teeth out of the way, two muscles wrapped around each other, sliding against one another, whirling around and around its partner.

They moaned during the dance, careless of that annoying thing; 'Air', and all the while, Sasuke began tugging at both the towel and those jeans. But at feeling absolutely _no _success, he broke the kiss.

"What the fuck, dobe? Why're these pants so fucking tight!?" he cursed, jerking the piece of clothing, "You're such a girl!"

Naruto glared, "Shut up, stupid!"

Pissed at being called 'stupid', Sasuke jerked at Naruto's pants. He earned an unpleasant smack to the side of his head, "You're breaking my kneecaps! Be gentle!"

Sasuke chuckled, calmly ridding the pants with full concentration, "You said you wouldn't say that." Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke shoved three of his fingers in Naruto's mouth, whilst taking one of his hands and leading it to his own length. He nearly shivered at the blazing touch. "Touch me, Naruto—like you mean it." He whispered, letting his fingers trail from Naruto's hot cavern down his body with a feathery touch. The light contact made the boy squirm a tad, but it didn't interfere with his pumps at Sasuke's rather. . ._giant _member.

As Naruto's virgin thumb played with his head, tracing the slit, the other fingers squeezed gently before resuming the dizzying caresses.

Naruto then blinked. He felt something—no, _two _somethings—in his ass. But that was weird, it couldn't be. He looked up at Naruto, his movements faltering.

The two unknown things pushed deep within his hole, making him both uncomfortable and hurt. "Wh-What the fu—" Sasuke leaned down and kissed him, trying to get his mind off the pain below.

His middle finger and index began moving back in forth, in and out of the moist, puckered hole.

"Mhhnnn." Naruto grunted, his eyebrows quivering. He forced himself to get used to the sudden scissoring of the two fingers, but he didn't like things going _in _where they were supposed to be coming _out. _

Then the scissoring ceased as a third finger was added, making the hole sting at the quick stretching. He was quickly fingered, seeing that Sasuke inconsiderate of the stinging pain around his aching entrance.

Then Sasuke pulled from Naruto's lips, panting for air, yet like Naruto, he didn't get as much as he needed. "You don't like it do you?" he asked between breaths. A shake of the head was his response. "Hn." He snorted, rising from the boy's body a few inches. "Take your hand back, now." He ordered. The boy relieved the cock of his soft hand.

To distract the blond, Sasuke placed a chaste kiss against Naruto's numb lips, pulling on his bottom lip with his perfect teeth. All the while, he set the pale head of his cock against Naruto's hole. "Well, I'm sure you'll like this, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Like—like wha-AHHH!" Naruto screamed when Sasuke rammed his hips in between his legs. "You-you fucking _moron!" _Naruto cried, tears slipping over the edge and falling down his cheeks. "I'll fucking _kill _you, god-fucking-mother-fucking-dammit!" His hands shot for Sasuke's neck, in attempt to strangle him, but the agony was to torturous, so they stayed there, almost glued.

Sasuke's thrusts weren't slow—in fact, they were the exact opposite and he hadn't let any time to adjust take place either. He knew Naruto would heal from it _and_ get over it—so why waste any time?

And then suddenly he hit a wall and. . .;

"FUCK!"

Sasuke smirked, his eyes narrowing. "Does my baby like that?" he cooed, but didn't need an answer.

He leaned forward and against the smaller, caramel body fluently hooking around Naruto's right shoulder, for more leverage. His right arm wrapped a long, slim leg around his thin waist.

The anger Naruto had once felt vanished by that one hit—that one press of the button. It had left, leaving a few stars in its place and before he knew it, he couldn't feel anymore pain. Just the pleasure of Sasuke's smooth dick carving its way through his tight passage.

Holding Naruto by the shoulder and waist, Sasuke dug his cock deeper and deeper with each ferocious thrust, whamming straight into his prostate time and time again. "You're so fucking _hot, _Naruto." He muttered, sweat dripping from his brow. The bed began rocking so much that it was hitting the wall, squeaking and squealing.

Then at remembering a darkening, pole, a trembling hand fell from Sasuke's broad shoulders and onto Naruto's penis, gripping it tightly. Sasuke watched in ecstasy at the sight of the blond ninja jacking himself off, moaning and screaming along with Sasuke's slips and slides. He watched with delight as Naruto moaned curses and his name, how he beckoned him to go even _deeper _and how little, white beads of cum were slipping from Naruto's swollen head_. _He listened intently to the smacking of their skin hitting each of the walls in the room.

"Teme. . .!" Naruto gasped loudly, his strokes quickening, "C"mon! Fuck me with all of that dick, Sasuke! More!" He begged, watching the colors brighten behind his lids.

Sasuke could feel it too, that party of electricity zapping in random spasms within his gut as the sun was at the base of his cock, making everything hotter and hotter.

Finally, it was white. Naruto peaked, his milk splashing against Sasuke's stomach, screaming the Uchiha's name at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke was on the brink of explosion, he was going to come any second. Any second. He was going to fill Naruto with his sperm; he was going to make a beautiful mess out of the climaxing dolt and it was going to be the best feeling in the entire universe.

Naruto heard three words fly out of Sasuke's mouth before he, too, cried out in delirium.

It was different; Sasuke crying out, then a split second later, something wet shooting up his tunnel. And surprisingly enough, Naruto _loved _the feeling of Sasuke's cum sticking to the walls of his anus; it made him feel sort of special in a strange way. He was sure he'd hate it because it could become a hassle, but it completed the love-making.

Panting and spent, Sasuke collapsed atop the blond, chuckling as he slipped off to the right.

"You love _what?" _

The boy blanched; _'Did I just say that out loud?'_

"Creep."

His embarrassment dissolved at the drift. The tone of Sasuke's voice made Naruto's heart flutter as if it were a caged bird, desperately needing the open sky, the wind and the _thrill. _Naruto loved the feeling; he loved feeling like this to the point of feeling like he was going to die; because it always happened when he was around Sasuke or if he was inconceivably happy. And there was no other right way to leave the world.

Naruto wiggled his hips, laughing softly at how Sasuke was so tired that he hadn't even pulled out yet. Sasuke merely stared at him from the slant his body made off of Naruto's side. Though their bodies were sticky and twisted, the two enjoyed being in and around each other; they truly felt like **one.**

"Hey—Hey, Sasuke." Naruto called.

"What?" Sasuke muttered against Naruto's wet skin.

"We just had sex. . . and you have a girlfriend." He stated. "Fuck, I think we should tell her."

Groaning, ebony eyes shut themselves, "Get a life, you damn priest."

"Hey—Hey, Sasuke." The boy called once more, grinning this time.

"_Dobe?" _

"Remember what you said a little ago?" Sasuke nodded shortly, "Well I—I love you too."

Ebony eyes opened while the skin around them and beyond flared, bring up goosebumps. He was mute for a minute or two before muttering a, "Good to know."

Naruto's jaw dropped as he stared at the ceiling in disbelief. "That's _it!? _You ARE fucking bastard! I should have strangled you when I had the chance! Dammit! I waited pretty much _an hour _to hear your response and THAT'S it!? You're _dead,_ teme." The boy growled.

A simple shrug of the shoulders, an arrogant tone coating his words. . .

"I don't mind—as long as _you're _the one to kill me."

. . . And a true curve of the lips.

_He wasn't sure how his love for Naruto had started; he just knew he hadn't been able to stop it. But if he had had the power to, would he have used it? He would have gotten rid of the torture he was forced to endure each minute of each negligent day, yeah, but there wasn't a damn chance he'd use that power. _

_For there was just something __**odd**__ with it—with not loving Naruto. _

_But what was it?_

"Psst. Sasuke."

He sighed, ". . .Yeah?"

"Where's the fucking _draft _coming from?"

_Ah, that's it._

**FIN.**

**- - - **

**ORANGE-REBELLIOUS: Did you like it? I hope you did; it took me a week to write it. Hah, I get tired and I write random, choppy shit, fall asleep, then wake up and fix it, then get tired and holy crap, the cycle restarts. Bloody miserable, I kid you not. Haha.**

**So in conclusion; I beg you to REVIEW. :D**

**Pleeeeaassseee?**

**OHANDHEY, I don't like critics or rude comments—it annoys me, so back away and make a blog if your mind's set to do so. :l**

**EMBRACE THE FANDOM .**

_**PEACE ! (:**_


End file.
